1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable desk top tray for storing office supplies customarily kept at an office worker's desk and more particularly, to a desk top organizer which comprises a memo sheet depression, an envelope container, an envelope opener, a tape dispenser, wirting device holders, and a stamp dispenser therein for organizing and arranging customary desk utensils in an attractive and conveniently accessible manner.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Practically every office worker is provided with numerous desk implements with which to carry out one's duties. These generally include memo pads, envelopes, a letter opener, a tape dispenser, pen, pencils, and stamps, etc. Accordingly, the necessity of a unitary storage facility for office supplies requires that there are several types of desk top organizers which are known in the art. However, such desk top organizers have proven to be unpractical for various purposes. Such desk top organizers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,194 to Yacker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,299 to Taub, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,743 to Fitzpatrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,399 to Windorski, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,852 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,254 to Appel et al.